Double Down
by Freckle359
Summary: Gab has come to the decision, her friends must return 'Home'. One confession is all it takes to break a person. Greg takes a step and Gab fights back. Who will be the victor? Will they risk putting the other in pain if it meant being with their Wilson?
1. Deja Vu

"We need to go home."

Laure Douglas stopped mid-way in her fest. Looking up from her sandwich, she watched with questionable eyes as her lunch date stared off into space. It was late winter and the air was bitter and crisp. Yet Gab wanted to eat outside, watching the slow snow flakes dance their way down. Bundled up in her coats and scarf, Laure dealed with the cold, the three cups of hot coco helped a little bit. Still, she watched as Gab twirled her cane slowly, lazily beside her.

Dressed in her regular attire. A beanie, dark crimson, hugged her head, letting her hair spill out at the ends, showing how long it had gotten in their almost two years of this world. A matching scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, draping over her shoulder, waving in the cold wind lightly. A thick trench coat hugged her form, letting only her jean covered legs be seen, down to her shoe covered feet. Reaching out, Gab took her coffee mug, drinking the hot liquid inside to warm up her chilled limbs. But it was such a nice day.

"When you say home, I'm hoping you mean the hospital cause its really cold." Laure grinned, biting into her sandwich, waiting for the wise crack her friend normaly would give back. But this time, it wasn't there. With a frown, she watched as Gab brushed her bangs back from her blue eyes and looked into Laures own, her lips pressed lightly before muttering.

"We need to go...home..."

"You.. want to leave this world?"

"We 'need' to leave this world Douglas. We dont belong here."

Laure shock her head a little before leaning back in her chair. "Thats weird, Jessica had told me just last week that you were happy here. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Its not really my heart that changed." Gab muttered, moving to lean forward, tapping her cane idly between her legs now, letting her eyes narrow at the light snow path that began to form on the ground. "We need to leave. We can't stay here no more."

"Now dont get me wrong House." Laure began, her hands up in defense. "But I had spent the first year we came to this place to try to figure out how to get back home. I watched every Sci Fye show, read every twilight book, I even looked up crap off the internet. There is nothing I can find to get us back. Besides, why do you want to leave? I thought this place was perfect, it was almost made just for us."

"No... Its not for us." Bowing her head, Gab rested her forehead on the curve of her cane, her fingers squeezing the smooth length tightly. "Every day, I walk down that hallway and look at that office door, it says my name but it's not 'my' name. I dont have anything here." She lifted her head, looking to Laure with a glare. "I can't even practice medicine here! I dont have a team, HE has the team. I dont have a license, HE does. This isn't my world, its HIS. I want MY world, I want MY apartmant, MY department, MY job, damn it, I want MY clinic hours for god sake!"

"House what happened?"

"Laure dont you miss home?" Gab whispered lightly. "Dont you miss your house? Your job? Dont you think Larry Misses running his own Hospital? We don't belong here yet we are, we need to go back home."

Laure looked down with a sighed, her fingers curling into her brown leather jacket. House was right, She and Cuddy did miss being in their world. Their apartment they stayed at was nothing compared to the big, warm, comfy house they left behind. Laure had spent countless nights and days trying to find a way back but she always hit a dead end. There seemed to be no way.

"How? It seem really impossible right now."

"Its not and I can prove it."

Laure rose a brow as Gab sat back up right. Leaning in her chair, she pointed across the cafe, across the street from them. "Watch, in two second, a man named Peter Grove will walk out of that tea shop and collapse." Laure blinked but looked to the little 'All Natural Tea' shop across from them and waited. Sure enough, the door opened and a middle aged man walked out with his purchase and with two steps, he stopped, coughed into his hand and stared at it. With a gasp, the man fell and began to shake violently causing a women from inside to run out to help.

Laure's eyes widen before they snapped over to Gab who narrowed her eyes watching, her fingers stroking her cane. "Tell me you paid that guy to do that." Laure muttered, "Nope. That's going to be Houses next case."

"Oh my god... Can you see into the future? Is your vicodin making you see things again?"

"Shut up." Gab hissed, glaring. But with a toss of her head, she watched as a crowed began to circle around the man. "No, I found out a few weeks ago, I've been having the strangest Deja Vu. I'm seeing cases I swore I have already done before. I did a little digging and came to find out, I was right."

"What are you saying?"

Gab tilted her head back, letting the snow flakes brush along her face, melting into little dew drops upon her cheeks and nose. "For some reason Douglas, our world is two years ahead of this one."

"So... We're two years ahead of the curve. Does that mean weire older then our counter parts?"

Gab slammed her cane into the tables leg causing their glasses to rattle. "Think Douglas!" She snapped. "We are twos years behind in this world. I did the research and I remember that my last case back in winter was over a man named Peter who is going to die by Christmas day over an incurable disease that Greg will solve all to late. What does this tell you?"

Laure sat there still, her eyes narrowed. Her mind raced , trying to place all the puzzled together. Gab watched, the sounds of an approached ambulance ringing out into the air. A slow smile touched Gabs face when the answer shined in Laures eyes. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide. With a shove, she stood up to her feet, knocking her luke warm coco over to spill onto the snow covered ground.

"...Another storm is coming."

Gab grinned slowly, nodding. "We have four months to find out, how to get back home Douglas. If I remember correctly, the storm will come then."

Laure nodded before she began to pace, her fingers touching her face in her processes. "The storm came on April 16. A bolt struck the hospital roof at 11:56 p.m. If we can figure out how we got here, we might be able to get ourselves back the same way."

"There's my Private Eye." Gab whispered, smiling as Laure began to plan and shake, her eyes wide with determination. Her friend stopped suddenly, her arms falling to her side. "Oh god..."

"What?"

Laure turned slowly to face Gab fully, her face covered with worry and panic. Red flashing lights glowed off her face and eyes. The sounds of shouting voices and rushing feet were lost over the sound of their breathing.

"If we dont get it right by then... we're struck for the rest of our lives."

Gab locked eyes with Laure for a moment, their silence echoing louder then the departing vehicle. Keep their gaze, Gab slowly rose to her feet, her hand gripping the handle of her cane tightly.

"Well... We better get started."


	2. Talent Show

'_Two Weeks Later_'

It was that time of the year again. The annual medical ball, but this year the Cuddys' made a plan that they swore would earn them much more money for the hospital, better then the year before! What this plan was?

A Talent show.

Doctors and Nurses even some patients whom were well enough could go up and perform and money would be given as support. The winner of the show would be given a special prize. The prize both Houses were aiming for, was the month of no clinic duties.

Every doctor that was not on call had to perform, if they liked it or not and sadly, Jessica chuckled. Gab was not happy about it. Unlike her male counter part, Gab could not play a guitar, dont get her wrong, Gab was a goddess on the piano but her fingers were to small to hold down such an object. Larry Cuddy demanded Gab had to give the hospital something other then her snappy come backs or risk losing her vacation fund. So to Jessica's amusement, Gab caved and agreed to do the damn show.

"What are you going to sing?" Jess asked, leaning over the divider between their balconies. Gab snarled and grumbled, pulling the collar of her coat a little more up around her neck to keep the cold out. Christmas was just a week away and sure enough, it was turning into a winter wonderland.

"Who says I'm going to sing?" Gab finally answered.

"What else are you going to do? Juggle? Magical make your cane float in the air cause I saw that one already."

"I was thinking of sawing Cuddy in half, you think Laure would mind that?"

Jess smiled at her friend before looking back out to the clear sky. "I'm looking forward to hearing you sing again. How long has it been? five? Six years?" Gab gave a little shrug before sighing. Tapping her cane lightly on the ground, she turned to look at her friend fully, her lips pressed in annoyance. "... Do you really want to hear me sing?"

"It would be a great Christmas gift to me if you do." Jess grinned.

"Your Jewish."

"Hanukkah present then?"

"I thought those gifts normally consents of pencils and note books."

"I'm not going to school House!"

"Those pocket protectors sure fooled me."

Jess puffed her cheeks out in her frustration, Gab only laughed before waving her hand, returning to the warmth of her shared office. "Fineeeee, I'll sing. But this counts for both your Christmas AND Birthday present!"

***********************  
**  
"You got to be kidding."

Wilson's face went red as House stared at him with his jaw dropped. "No way! Cuddy, our Cuddy? The one with the mis-shape twins picked you to 'sing'?!" Wilson pinched his nose as House laughed, his booming voice causing others to turn their heads. Wilson knew he should of told House in his office but no, he blurted it out right in the middle of the hallway in their walk. How stupid could he be?

"Oh, man that hurts. What song did she pick for you?" House snickered, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. Wilson bowed his head in shame, his shoulders lumping. "For good... from Wicked."

House's voice seem to only get louder cause he exploded into laughter and fell to his side, catching himself on the wall beside him. "Its not THAT funny!!" Wilson protested, his ears and neck glowing red. But it didn't help, House slide to the floor in a fit of giggles, his arms hugging his pinched sides. "A-AH! Stop, its to much!" He choked out.

Wilson tapped his foot impatiently, his hands settled on his hips, but fed up he turned and walked back to his office, listening to House voice call out behind him, "Wait! Wilson dont leave! That's a chick song!!"

Slamming his office door, Wilson sat himself down, covering his face with his hands. He can't believe Cuddy is doing this to him. He didn't want to take part in the show, he just wanted to watch from the side lines. When he found out Gab was going to be apart of it, his heart all but leaped from his chest. Jess had told him once she had the voice of an angel and he wanted so badly to hear it. She denied him that joy, never letting him hear a single tune or even a simple hum. But now, he would be able to hear it... In his bliss and enjoyment, Lisa over heard him singing his own little song one day while he was doing clinic and grinned at an idea. As a little tease, she ordered him to take part in the show.

He would sing any song she wanted.

'For Good from Wicked.' Cuddy had grinned happily to Wilsons shocked face. "If you ask Gab, I'm sure she'll sing with you.'

Damn Cuddy. What kind of twisted joke was she playing?

There was a gentle knock at his door. Lifting his head, before he could call an enter, the door opened and House waltzed his way inside. Wilson groaned, burying his hands back into his hands as House shut the door and settled onto the couch.

"So, its a duet. Who else is singing? Gab?"

Rubbing the knot between his brows, he sighed leaning back into his chair. "No. I asked her already."

"Wow, even she thinks its a gay song. How did she take it when she found out?"

Wilson's pressed his lips in embarrassment as he muttered, "She spit out her coffee and laughed herself into next week."

"That's my girl." House chuckled lightly but watched as Wilson tilted his head back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Cuddy wont let me out of this.. But I need a partner. I guess... I could ask one of the nurses or something."

"Excuse me?"

Wilson rose a thick brow in thought, "Maybe I could ask Marget, I hear she has a nice singing voice."

"Hey! What am I? A dead Liver?"

Wilson looked at House shocked, finding his best friend looking at him like he was almost, insulted.

"What are you getting at House?"

House sighed dramatically, before waving at himself widely. "Helloooo??"

"Do... YOU want to sing with me?"

"What? Sing a girl song with my best friend, are you kidding me! There is no way I would do that."

Wilson only frowned and sighed, burying his face into his hands. He was screwed.

"Unless there was something in it for me."

"I knew it."

House grinned to himself as Wilson rubbed his face. He loved toying with his friend this way, he was not keen on the idea of singing such a stupid song but he hated to see Wilson like this. If he could just make his life a little bit more easier, then singing the song and endure countless of years of un-ending jokes and gags would be worth it right?

He closed his eyes a little, letting his eyes slip away. His fingers squeezed his cane tightly. House came to realize his feeling towards his best friend and it shocked him far worse then any case.

He really did love Wilson.

For the past year, he watched his best friend get closer and closer to his counterpart, Gab, and he was all to happy to let it happen. Wilson deserved happiness, he earned another chance at love. But one day, House came back to his apartment to find Gab passed out on the couch, her limbs flung everywhere like she couldn't find a comfortable position. House went to replace the kicked off blanket only to come face to face with a few little marks on her skin.

Gab had love bites all over her throat, red, warm, they looked fresh and his gut suddenly dropped. After that, House couldn't stop thinking about it. How much he wanted to be under Wilson's lips. How he wanted to be the one with the love bites. Soon everything started to spin out of control. He HATED how Gab and Wilson were together. Another blow to his gut. Wilson dating another women just like him, better yet, WAS him but for some reason Wilson would never BE with HIM.

He hated this feeling. This love, this need, this regret. He knew Gab loved him too, and if he was correct. They would both fight to get him. It was strange, he should be falling for the female Wilson. Jessica. He should be tracking her down ad pulling pranks on her, should be swooning her with corny jokes and trying to get into her panties and yet... he wasn't.

For some reason, even thou she was Wilson.. She wasn't 'his' Wilson. She had the same colored eyes and the same cheekbones but James seemed to be darker and more highlighted. Jess had a cute smile but James had a smile that would stop House's heart in its tracks. Her scent was nice, clean, refreshing. But James.. His scent was arousing, tingling. He wanted nothing more then to reach out and sink his fingers into James thick hair and pull him close, let their lips press together, letting him taste, feed.

He wanted Wilson and damn it... He wouldn't Let Gab keep him.

"What do you want?" Wilson asked finally.

"What any mad man like me would want. A bottle of the finest whiskey, three strippers, a kiddie pool filled with jello and a man servant for a whole month."

"That's not happening."

"Damn, then how about the man servant for a month."

"I'm NOT buying you a butler House."

"...I wasn't really thinking that. My way is a little bit more..cheaper and much more fun."

Wilson lifted his head to met eye to eye with his best friend. Those blue eyes sparkled with mischief and those lips grinned in such childish glee that he knew. Right there. He was lost.

"... I'm not wearing those black suits and serving you Vicodin on a sliver platter."

"Your no fun." But with a nod, House stood up, tapping his cane on the floor as thou to seal the deal.

"Alright! I'll give you the pleasure of having me sing with you at the talent show and in return, you shall be my man bitch for a month!"

"Man Servant."

"Thats what I said, Man Bitch. Met me at my place after work for rehearsals! We only have two days."

"I just want to get this over with."

Wilson sighed but smiled a little as House limped his way back out of his office. Before the door closed, House popped his head back in, a grin on his face.

"Oh, by the way. I call Elphaba part."

"Which one is that?" Wilson asked confused. At this point, he only knew this song was sung by two women and it was based before Wizard of OZ.

"The wicked witch of the west duh!!" House explained.

"Then... who am I?"

"Why, Your Glinda! The good witch of the north! Be sure to bring a couple of pink sparkly dresses with you, we need to find you the PERFECT outfit. See ya!"

The door slammed and Wilson sat there dumbfounded. With a twitch, he fell forward and collapsed onto his desk.

"I hate you Cuddy."  
**  
*********************


	3. Dirty Little Secret

There were no words that could utter what she felt.

Gab sat quietly, her hands tucking the sheets that wrapped around her tightly under her arms. Looking down slowly, her hair spilling over her shoulder, her long bangs sweeping before her half closed eyes. She watched the body next to her sleep.

Wilson laid on his side facing her, his face buried in his pillow, his arm reached out to her, resting his fingers gently within her lap. The covers laid bundled at his hip, baring his naked chest and arms. It was like any other night.

Gab rose her hand, letting her fingers hover above his face, being as careful, as gentle as she could. She brushed his bangs back up from his forehead, causing him to stir a little, burying his face back into his pillow. She watched his lips move and his hand lift up to hit her own weakly, but the sound he uttered made her heart stop cold. Lifting her hand up away from him, she watched him sleep, a smile on his peaceful face. Curling her fingers, she had the sudden urge, the sudden need to... No.

Slowly she slipped out from under the sheets, careful to not wake him. Rubbing her thigh, she bit her lip to keep herself from reaching for her pill bottle. The sound of rattling pills would wake Wilson and that would lead to questions.

Questions right now she didn't want to answer.

Quickly she dressed herself, searching carefully for her shoes and cane. Once she found all the pieces to her attire, she made her way out from his room and lightly slide the bed room door back close behind her. She listened, and she heard it again and the grip on her cane tightened. Her eyes burned and a voice inside of her head laughed out in mockery.

No, she was not crying.

Sitting herself upon the couch, pulling her shoes closer, she laced them back on, all a while she felt something warm trail down her cheek.

No, she was not crying.

Once done, she pushed herself back up, looking back around. Wilson's apartment was so clean, aside from the clothing that were tossed due to their earlier fooling around. Her hands were shaking as they rose to her face, wiping at her face quickly.

She was NOT crying.

Grabbing her cane and bag, she began to make her way out. Tomorrow was the talent show and she needed to get everything ready besides. Gripping the door frame tightly, she looked back to the empty living room, her free hand slipping her bag over her shoulder. She needed to tell Jessica her dirty little secret.

Closing her eyes, letting the door close. She finally admitted it.

Maybe....She was crying....  
**  
******************************

"Alright, this is how its going to go. Wilson, you and your partner will go up last."

"What?" Wilson stared at Lisa shocked, seeing her snickering face behind the program. It was three more hours til the talent show and everyone was running back and forth getting the stage ready. Using one of the lecture classrooms, they went out to get the stage set and the speakers plugged in. Nurses were walking down the hall singing a little tune or chatting about their act they would perform tonight.

In Cuddy's office, both Houses and Wilsons sat.

Greg looked everywhere except for Lisa's desk while James stared dumb founded at her. Jessica was giggling and elbowing her friend, Gab as she sat there half awake, her head rolling to the side in her sad effort to stay alert.

"Well, I figure since you're doing a nice slow song with Gab. It would be a nice end to the show." Lisa explained.

Wilson blushed deeply before raising his hand to confess but Gab cut threw like a blade. "I'm not singing with him."

Lisa frowned, looking at her sheet. "But it says Wilson and House!"

"Well duh, thats cause I'm House too, or did you forget? Women, they forget everything expect their shoes, am I right or what?" Greg held up his hand in a high five to James who only shock his head in dismay at the sight of Cuddys face.

"Oh no no no, this is not going to happen!" She freaked, dropping her papers. She began to babble but was cut short when Gab shoved herself to her feet. "If your going to go all 'she crazy' on them for doing a gay duet, I dont need to be here. Lets go Jess."

With out waiting for a reply, Gab turned and left. Jessica pushed herself up with a frown, whispering her apologies before chasing her friend down.

"What crawled up her butt." Cuddy asked, only to glare when Greg shock his head.

"PMS, what can you do?"  
**  
**************************

"Gab! Gab hold up!"

She kept walking, putting herself as far away from that room as possible. She couldn't stay. She had plans, she needed to get them set. A hand grabbed her arm stopping her at the elevators. Turning a little, she rose a brow at the huffing Jess, her body bent a little in her need to catch her breath.

"W-Whats wrong?" Jess panted out lightly. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Nope, I'm thrilled." She answered boredly, hitting the up button. Jess sighed, frowning at her friend. Something was wrong. Normally she would pick and get it out of her but right now. She had to many other things on her mind. "Does the dress fit?"

Gab looked at her shocked for a moment before groaning, covering her face with her free hand. "I should of known it was you." Jess laughed out as the elevator doors opened, letting them both slip by the departing people to hit the number to their floor. "Well of course! Who else knows you better when it comes to clothes?"

"Chase?"

"Whose female."

"....Chase?"

"Shut up and answer my question."

Gab sighed before giving a nod, "It fits, your a master at measuring. But how did you do it I wonder. awww, Wilson did you drug my drink and take advantage of me while I was sleeping? Please say you did." She laced her fingers together, giving Jess a pout in a plea but her friend only rolled her eyes.

"Nope. I had your old measurements from my last wedding."

"Joy kill." Gab growled.

"You know it." Jess replied with a smirk. Gab glared a little but gave a small smile. Leaning over, she bumped her hip with Jess's own making her friend laugh out a little before bumping back.

Gripping her cane lightly, Gab watched the number blink to life before blurting out.

"We need to talk."

Jess looked up at her friend, tilting her head. "About?"

"....Us..."

"Oh no, are you leaving me? Is the sex that bad?" Jess laughed out but Gab didn't join. This worried Jess a little more. Reaching out, she touched Gabs hand that gripped the cane lightly.

"Gab... Are you okay?"

Gab closed her eyes a little. With her free hand, she rose it slowly, letting it hover in the air for a moment before settling it on the other that held her hand so tenderly. She didn't want to let go. Curling her fingers, she closed her eyes when she felt Jess's free hand touch her face, brushing back the locks of her hair.

"Gab, tell me whats wrong."

Opening her eyes, she looked down at her best friend quietly, giving a slow small smile at the sight. She was so cute when she was worried. Squeezing her hand, she let it go muttering. "I'll tell you later tonight. But be warned. I might be sleeping over at your hotel."

"My hotel? Whats wrong with Wilsons??"

Gab looked away, her face giving a weird expression when she tried to think of an excuse. "Oh...you know... women problems?"

"Do you need a pad?"

Gab sighed before slapping her forehead. "You really are a mood killer." Jess began to ask why but the doors opened and Gab walked out. "Forget it. I'll tell you tonight."

"Gab! The Talent show is tonight!"

"Oh yeah. Thank goodness I go up first huh?"  
**  
*******************


	4. Another Name

***********************

"Hey Pretty boy."

Chase lowered his newspaper slowly at the comment, a brow raised. Dressed in his scrubs, he was enjoying his early dinner before heading off to the talent show to watch in great amusement as his old boss did something stupid to embarrasses himself. Across the table, he was shocked to see Gab sitting, staring at him with those bright blue eyes, a coy smile on her lips making his stomach turn.

_'oh crap..'_

"What do you want House?" He muttered, flipping his paper back open.

She only reached out and knocked the paper from his grip, sending it spilling to the floor. Some passer byers stopped to look at them, only for a second before walking back off.

"You're not dressed for tonight."

He could feel the head ache coming. "I told you last week. I wasn't doing it."

"I love how you think I asked you. My silly little wombat, I TOLD you to be ready."

Chase puffed his cheeks out in a way to control his irritation. "House, I'm not doing it and there's nothing you can say or DO, to make me change my mind." Pushing his chair back, he began to rise but the leg was caught. Gab slipped her cane out and hooked it, dragging Chase back down to sit. He watched with wide eyes as she got up slowly and gracefully made her way around the table. "Awww... I beg to differ." She purred.

Letting his chair go, she slipped behind him, letting her fingers trail up and touch the back of his neck, the sudden skin to skin contact making him jerk away.

"Is your pretty little wife still wondering where you had gone too every....what was it? Oh yes." Bending down, she purred into his ear making Chase clench his teeth in a hiss. "Every Friday night five months ago? You did that for what? Five weeks correct? She still doesn't believe you went to the gym huh?"

He felt his heart race. Curling his fingers into the table, he looked away when Gab bent closer. His skin began to warm when he felt her press into his back, her arms slowly circling themselves around his shoulders, her fingers trailing, sinking, raking along his chest lightly making his back press into his chair. "Thou... You wouldn't be completely lieing right?" She chuckled, her nose touching the back of his ear making his body tremble.

"We did work up a sweat that month."

Damn it. Bowing his head, Chase rose his hands slowly to cover Gabs own in order to pull her away but damn it. Closing his eyes, he remember those nights. She was a bitch just like his old boss but she was such a good lay. He found her in the employees locker room wrapped in a towel, he had every attention to turn around and walk away but she only smirk and drop it, letting him see her in all her nude glory. Aside from her thigh, she looked stunning.

One thing lead to another and he started to crave more of her. She teased him endlessly every day in til he could finally have her on those fridays and those nights, he would spend hours paying her back. He had a sick joy in making her whimper and beg for him, just like she did to him the week before.

It only lasted a month before she called it quits. Cameron was starting to get closer and Gab had gotten serous with Wilson.

"You can't hold that over me." He hissed, tugging her arms off weakly but he only hissed when her tongue touched the back of his ear, jerking him forward helplessly.

"Oh yes I can." Letting him go, she pushed herself to stand up completely. Reaching down, she tossed a bag into his lap making him 'huff' from the weight. "Be ready at eight sharp and wear this. Dont worry. You wont be alone." Tapping her cane, she began to limp away smirking.

"13 had her own dirty little _secrets_ to hide as well."

Chase sat there stunned, watching Gab limp away from his sight. Looking down at the bag, he opened it slowly before his face went red. Closing his eyes, he slumped forward and buried his face into his hands.

Karma was a bitch, and her name was _Gab_.  
**  
************************

The night finally came and shockingly to Jess, the room was a packed out.

The classroom Cuddy picked to host the Talent show was over flowing, leaving some kids to have to sit on the floor in the front. That was more funny, the fact that kids and teens out weighed the adults, even the doctors and nurses. But a talent show was in their field, why not have them enjoy it.

Fresh pop corn was being passed around and families, friends, nurses and so forth all sat and gathered, readying themselves. Voices rose higher and lower as the room talked, children thrilled, teens bored, adults amuses and questioning each performer.

Jessica smiled to herself, letting the stage curtain drop from her fingers, turning back around to watch her dear friend ready 's chest was hurting with all the pride and nervous she felt. She waited all these years to finally hear her friend sing, to finally hear that voice.

Before her accident, Gab would sing to herself in her office when she thought no one was around. Jessica swore she never seen her friend as happy as she was when she stood on stage when it was open mic night at their favorite bar and showed off her skills, to rub in other peoples faces, her talent that they could never have.

But after her accident.. After Steve choose to remove the muscle in her leg, Gab never sung again... It was like Steve reached in and ripped it right out. Try as she might, Jessica could not make her friend sing... It was one day she found out, the reason Gab refused. Her friend wanted to be an opera singer, to be on stage... What kind of opera star would she be, when she would have to limp everywhere she went? An opera singer should be perfect, beautiful.... not scarred... crippled... not like her now.

Even thou Jessica saw her beauty, Gab refused to see it herself.

But now, after years of waiting, Jess could finally hear her friend sing. "You nervous?" She teased, causing a snarl to lift on Gabs lips. With a laugh, Jess busied herself, making sure Gabs hair was perfect. "It wont be that bad. You didn't even pick a long song. It'll be over before you know it!" She smiled to herself as Gab stayed quiet, her fingers squeezing the handle of her cane. Gab was beautiful in her dress. A dark blue satin gown hugging Gabs hips and chest, letting the hem and skirts puddle around her, trailing along the floor, giving no hint to where her feet were. The neckline was a low scoop, showing off her collar bone and a hint of cleveage. Her hair was sweeped up in curls, pinned to the back of her head, keeping any locks from touching her throat or shoulders. Jessica even pinned Gabs bangs back, letting everyone see the miracle that was make-up. Gab looked like a different women, she was beautiful, elegant.

The very image of how she would look if she were an opera singer, Jessica still wondered why Gab choose to be a Doctor at the last second. A mystery she most likely would never solve.

Looking over Gabs shoulder, she noticed Larry Cuddy on stage, getting everyones attention. He began his opening speech, causing some applause to follow suit.

" You're up. Remember, if you try hard enough, your dress should be able to hide your cane, if you get to nervous just give me a wave and I'll co-"

"I want to go home."

Jessicas was taken back by that statement. She looked at her friend quietly, "B-But we just got here, you're up first! I promise when you're done, I'll take you straight home but please, you swo-"

"No.... I want to go 'home'..."

Jess rose a brow slowly, confused by her friends words before it suddenly hit her. Gab wanted to go back to their world. "Why?" She asked lightly. Ever since that thunderstorm, they have been apart of their male counter parts world for almost two years and Jess believed they were both happy. "Arn't you happy here Gab? I know you are! You have made a great friend, whom ironically is yourself and not only that but you moved on. You have James."

Gabs fingers curled into her cane so tightly her knuckles turned white. Jess smiled slowly, Gab was scared. Ever since Steve, Gab never opened herself again and since Jess was her closest friend, the only person Gab would allow to see her emotions, who was the better choice to date and marry? James was a perfect match. "He loves you Gab." She whispered, walking up behind her friend slowly, her fingers touching those bare arms.

"I know it. I see the way he looks at you. He would kiss the ground you walk on. Gab, if I know him, and I do. James will never do anything to hurt you, make you mad yes but he'll never-"

"He loves _Greg_."

Jessicas hands snatched themselves away from her friends arms as thou they were burned. James? Her male counter part in love with Greg?! "O-Of course he does, their best friends! Just like w-we're best friends!"

"No." Gab turned then, her skirts rippling around her as she looked into her friends eyes. Jessica saw it. The hurt. "He loves Greg." Jess shock her head still, bewilderment covered her face. "...How?"

Gab looked away, her eyes casting to the stage that lingered at her side, the curtains blocking the view from her from the crowed. "A few nights ago, he moaned Gregs name in his sleep. He's done that alot lately." Reaching out, she pulled the curtains back slowly, letting her see out, glancing to the couple she spoke of.

There they were. Sitting side by side, Wilson had the biggest grin on his face while Greg looked bored out of his mind... But Gab could see it, the smallest little smile on his face, his body positioned inward, as if to be closer to Wilson. Blame it on the loud crowed, but Gab knew better.

"Gab... I'm so sorry." She turned to look at her friend, seeing her face twisted in confusion and distress. Reaching out, her fingers touched Jessicas cheek, brushing back her bangs. "I want to go home Jess. I was happier there." Jess closed her eyes a little, her head tilting to press her cheek into Gabs hand. "Cause it was just us?" She felt her thumb trace along her cheek bone before her hand was removed. "Yeah... cause it was just us." Gabs arm went back to her side as she started to move, her cane clicking on the wooden floor as she turned. "Alright." Jess whispered.

"Alright." She said louder, forcing a small smile on her face. " Tomorrow... Tomorrow I'll start looking on how to get back." She watched her friend give a nod as Larrys voice boomed out, announcing Gabrielle's que. Jess folded her hands together as began to take a step but stopped. She frowned when her friend just stood there, paused, watching Larry look at her and raise a brow, his arms stretched out for her entrance. Her pink lips parted to offer help when she was suddenly stuck. She looked down at her chest and saw Gabs cane pressing against her. "Wha?" Quickly her hands shot up to grab the cane, watching Gab let it go and took hold of her dress. "Gab?"

"Gonna wish me luck?" Jessica stared at her as Gab looked back at her and smiled, her fingers curling into her dress. Without waiting for a response, Gab began her walk, slowly limping without her canes aid to the center of the stage, for some reason, Jess could of sworn she heard cracking like metal objects rubbing together, but she watched Gabs right hand squeeze her skirts with every painful step, but Jessica saw, that Gabs face showed none, no pain... no hurt... no sorrow.

Squeezing the cane to her chest, tears began to form in her eyes as she watched her friend take her place before the mic, watching Wilson look upon her with such love and joy, House with wonderment and all she could think about was Gabs words.

_'I want to go home.'_

Sniffling, she hugged the cane tighter, her tears slowly falling as she heard the crowed begin to quiet down. With a deep breath, she whispered out, like she always did on the side lines. She wished her friend luck.

"Break a leg...."  
**  
********************************


	5. Bad Romance

_**I do not own this song. All rights to 'Bad Romance' go to Lady GaGa.... She is AWESOME. If you dont understand what dances they are doing, by all means. Go to youtube and look up the music Video to 'Bad Romance'. The dance in this chapter is basically what they are doing in the video. ENJOY**_

* * *

Silence greeted her.

Standing before the mic, Gab glanced around the room. It was a packed house, all eyes on her. The lights shined bright, warming her skin under their gaze. She looked and her eyes locked onto a pair of warm brown orbs that looked upon her as thou she hung the moon and stars.

Wilson gave a grin, a little wave behind the heads of others that sat before him. A quick blow of a kiss and Greg gagged beside him before mocking his own kiss blow.

She closed her eyes and placed her hand out to her side, snapping her finger.

"Gabrielle House. I have been forced here, along with the rest of you. To perform. Tonight, I am going to sing 'Que sera sera.' "

Someone rushed out to hand a object into her hand before quickly disappearing behind the curtains. House voice boomed out in laughter at such a stupid song that was picked causing others to glare him him, even a smack on the shoulder by Wilson. Holding the object up, she hocked it onto her ear, pulling the small mic to her lips.

"_But_ I changed my mind. If you know this song, please sing along. I hate to show off. Oh and clap when necessary. Hit it!"

The lights shut off suddenly causing the crowed to gasp. Wilson was quick to reach out and grab Gregs hand in worry, which only made Greg press his lips and slowly squeeze the hand back.

With a flick of a switch, a hew of blue glow pooled along the stage, showing Gab standing before them, her arms to her side. The speakers kicked to life and at first, it was silent. The... a weird stream of piano music began to play. "What is this, the 1700 century?" Wilson had to agree with Greg, it was a old wire made piano, but as it played, someone scream before them.

Soon other voices joined in, teens were standing up yelling out, one even waving their hands in the air. Wilson looked and he saw the small smirk on Gabs face.

A spot light flashed and hit Gab straight on and her voice ripped out.

_'Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance '_

Wilson jerked back shocked at the powerful chorus that left Gabs lips. The kids down below and even around him starting to yell in excitement. Gabs voice... it was so powerful.

Reaching out, Gab sang out to the crowed, her fingers stretched out as thou in a helpless plea.  
_  
'Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance _'

With a swing on her arm, removing the mic, she knocked the mic stand in front of her down. A loud crash and all the stage lights went on at once, setting the stage a glow as she began to sing out, her hand ripping into her hair, pulling the pins out, letting her curls fall in dismay.

_'Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!'_

Shaking her head, letting her knotted hair fly around her shoulders and frame her face, she lifted her arms above her head and began to clap with the beat, causing the young ones in the crowed to follow suit.  
_  
'Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance'_

Lifting the mic to her lips, she snarled and called out, her finger pointing out, causing Wilson so sit up straight, his eyes wide in amazement.

_'I want your ugly  
I want your disease'_

She looked away, trailing her free hand across her chest, causing the strips of her dress to fall from her shoulders.

_'I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love.'_

Turning around, House and Wilson sat there shocked at the fact that Gab didn't have a cane yet she moved freely, showing no signs of pain. As she sang, Wilson noticed the teens, whom he figured knew the singer and the song itself, began to sing along with her.

As she entered the next set, jaws dropped when another figure joined the floor. A man, dressed in a pair of tight dress pants, dress shoes and black gloved hands, glided over to her. His dirty blond hair was slicked back but his eyes were covered by a lace strap that tied behind his head. Down along his chest and his back, black ink designs laid, giving him almost a dangerous feel.

She reached out and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him close, her lips a breath from his, his hand reaching out trail down along her expose back to the crowed.  
_  
'I want your drama  
The touch of your hand'_

She turned her head side to side quickly, the man following suit only to have her hand jerk down, causing the man to fall to his knees, his hand reached up, touching her leg over the skirts, Gabs face turned away, her arms hugging herself all awhile keeping the mic in her hand.  
_  
'I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love'_

"Oh my god, thats _Chase_." House laughed out. His sides were killing him, Chase was dancing half naked beside Gab. This was priceless, he should of brought his camera.  
_  
'Love-love-love  
I want your love'  
_  
She turned to face the front of the stage again, Chase sliding behind her. She purred, her hands cupping the mic to her lips as she sang out lightly, all awhile Chases arms slipped under her own arms and trailed up from her tossed hair, trailing down her sides to her hips where he curled his fingers and bunched her skirt up, letting the sight of her ankles and shines show.  
_  
'You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance.'  
_  
"Sing it with me!" Gab called out as she whipped her hair to the side, letting Chase jump out beside her. Together, as thou they had rehearsed it, they danced, their hips rocking together, one arm waving above their head quickly while the other land on their hip.  
_  
'I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!)'_

Cuddy gasped out and covered her mouth while Larry barked and demanded to know who changed the songs. She watched in growing horror as teens got up and started to dance, trying to follow suit, even some of the kids were being stopped by their nurses for fear that their IV's would be ripped out, all cause they wanted to dance to what Gab and Chase were doing.

Throwing her arms out, she moved her arms almost like a broken toy, Chase followed, moving his legs in a weird Charleston. It was so weird and yet, it was so amazing to watch.

_'I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance.'_

Tossing the mic to the side, she touched her ear and turned on a smaller head set, all awhile, she kept dancing. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and her leg was trembling. But as long as the 'suit' held out, she would be okay.

Moving back to the front of the stage, she sang the vocals, her skirts brushing around her, almost like someone had turned on a fan and was gently blowing against her.

_'Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance'_

Looking up, her eyes caught Gregs. House rose a brow but Gabs eyes narrowed, her lips a snarl. This made Greg narrow his eyes back.  
_  
'Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance.'_

Snapping her fingers, Chase joined beside her, his hands clapping to the beat making the others follow along.  
_  
'Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance.'_

Whipping her arm out, her finger clawed at the air, her teeth bare in her snarl as she sang out, Chase backing up slowly behind her. But her eyes, they never left Gregs.  
_  
'I want your horror  
I want your design.'_

She whipped her hand down and shock her head, rocking her body to the beat calling out, both her arms reaching out, her nails curling inward, beckoning.  
_  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love!'_

House pressed his lips a little at the threat Gab had tossed in front of him, but another figure came out and this made both Wilson and Gregs face go red.

A women came out this time. It was like she was wearing a long sleeve one piece swim suit. White lace wrapped around her long arms, while a thicker fabric covered her bust and hips, jewels and crystals sewed on, letting her glitter in the spot light. White panty hose covered her long slender legs down to her knee high white leather heel boots. Her hair was fluffed out and whipping around her in her quick movements, and just like Chase, she had a white thick strap of lace covering her eyes, tieing behind her head.

Together, her and Chase fell into Gab's dance, following every step she made.  
_  
'I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love'_

"13?" Foremen stood there shocked, but he was sure that was her. He knew those legs anywhere.  
_  
Love-love-love  
I want your love.'_

Hugging herself, Gab purred out, Chase to one side while 13 was on the other. As she sang out, Chase buried his face into Gabs hair while 13 fell to her knees gracefully, pressing her cheek into Gabs thigh, her hand raking along the skirts as if in a need to touch her flesh.

_'You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance!'_

With a clap of her hands, Chase picked her up, cradling her to his chest while 13 laid on the ground. Kicking her leg out, letting the skirt fall to show her sliver spiked heel, her hands reached up and stroked threw Chases hair, pulling his head down to her before she jerked it away, twisting her body to fall only to have him catch her against his hip before she hit the ground, her legs sweeping out before her, sitting her down completely on the floor where 13 laid.  
_  
'I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)'_

13 rolled onto her back and rested her head in Gabs lap who only stroked her hair lightly before shoving her off, causing 13 to bend forward and jump to her feet, turning her back to the crowed while Chase faced them, falling back into their dance scheme.  
_  
'I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance!'_

Lifting their arms above their head, Chase and 13 began to clap with the beat. Soon the room was booming with followers, other voices calling out the next lyrics as Gab sat there singing out.

_  
'Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!' _

This is bad.

Her hair over her face, hiding her in the shadows but tears were filling her tightly closed eyes. Her 'suit' must of snapped cause her leg. It wouldn't move. Snarling, her fingers curling into her skirts, trying to hold down the pain, to not let it show in her voice.

_'Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!'_

She stopped but Chase and 13 stepped up, moving in front of her, waving her hands for the crowed to go with them, to sing with them as they moved in a broken rhythm, their hands clawing out into the air, twisting them one way then another.

_'Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy.'_

Gab panted deeply, tears dripping off her chin. She was almost done, just a few more bars. She could do this.

_'Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy'_

With shaking hands she touched her thigh, feeling the hard metal under her dress. She snarled, clenching her teeth. She swore she heard some of her teeth cracking but the voices from the crowed grew only louder as 13 and Chase egged them on.  
_  
'Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy'_

Just a few more bars, Gab reminded herself. Pushing herself slowly to her hands and knees, she panted, her legs struggling to get their strength.  
_  
'Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch, baby.'_

13 and Chase turned to grab Gabs arms, helping her to her feet. Chases lips parted at the sight of tears and jerked his head to look at 13. 13 noticed and panic covered her own. Something was wrong but Gab only pulled at them, moving them closer to the front of the stage, the roughness of her voice only adding to the stress of the lyrics.  
_  
'I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends..'_

Chase held onto her more tightly. She must of hurt her leg. He tried to get her to walk off stage but she only yanked away, she only had a few more bars.. just a few more bars.  
_  
'Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends!'_

Shaking her head, she rolled her fingers threw her hair, pulling it from her face as she yelled out.

_'I don't wanna be friends!'_

Throwing her arms back to her side, she pulled them inwards to her chest as she bent forward, yelling out again.

_'I don't wanna be friends!'_

Whipping her arms out, she threw her head back, the lights flickering and changing to every color they had, covering them with every shade.

_'Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!'_

Like a whip, 13 and Chase were back at Gabs side and together, they did their dance. Chase watched Gab carefully, ready to catch her if she fell, 13 doing the same but Gab kept pushing on, her heart racing, her body screaming out for her to step but she went on, breaking her body in the dance moves.  
_  
'I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance!!'_

13 jumped ahead then, clapping her hands into the beat while Gab fell backwards. Chase caught her, pulling her head towards his own, threw the lace he tried to see her pupils, his fingers feeling her pulse, it was going to fast. Before he could do anything, she pulled arms length away from him, her face twisted in pain but she sang out, each step she took felt like she was ripping her muscle out but she pushed threw. Just a few more bars.  
_  
'Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance....'_

The song ended and Gab stood there straight panting. 13 was before her, Chase staying behind. The crowed began to cheer and applaud. Some were just to shocked to do anything. Soon the curtains began to close and Chase touched Gabs hips, pulling her back slowly. 13 followed, giving a embarrassed wave to the grinning Foremen.

Once the curtains closed, Gab collapsed in Chases arms. Ripping the mask from his face, he touched her throat again. "Gab! Gab look at me, you need to stay with me, where are your pills?"

Gab flinched and gasped, shaking her head a little. She couldn't answer. She heard clicking heels as Jess quickly rushed towards them, panic on her face. On the other side of the curtain, both Cuddys were trying to get the place settled while Wilson and Greg sat there dumb founded.

'Wow...' Wilson muttered only to have Greg nod. 'Yeah...'

******************  
**  
It took a few moments but Gab was placed down on the floor off the stage, her legs stretched out before her. A air mask was placed over her mouth and nose, helping her breath as she waited for the pain to go away. 13 was talking with Jess, telling her what had happened while Chase busied himself on removing the 'suit'.

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked harshly, only wanting to be at Gab side. 13 held her hands up to stop her before sighing. "From what Chase had told me. Gab had got ahold of this device called the leg 'suit'. Its metal cast. Like the device we use to help keep a bone straight by bolting screws to it. Well this one just presses into you. From what I can tell, it was suppose to act like her thigh without it being her thigh.

The dress covered it up pretty well. Its still hasn't been fully tested but its suppose to work like, when Gab puts her leg down, instead of the weight going to her thigh where her muscle is missing, it would hit the metal cast and it would keep the weight off and just transfer it to her knee. Acting like a thigh without being a thigh. It seems when Chase sat her on the ground, it knocked a screw loose and the device lost its hold and slipped causing her infected thigh to feel the full force."

Chase pulled out the metal cast from Gab, tossing the broken object to the side. Looking up, he touched Gabs sweat covered face. "You doing okay?" He asked lightly. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up to him, weakly chuckling as she muttered. "I knew you would be up my skirt again. What would your wife think?"

"The same thing she always thinks. I'm at the gym."

That made Gab snort and Chase gave a little smile in return. With a nod of his head, glad to know she was okay, he was quick to lean over and give her a peck on the forehead. Pushing himself to stand, he called out to 13, telling her Jess could return.

Jess came to her friends side quickly, sitting herself down beside her. She watched Gab pant lightly, her eyes closed in her rest. Jess looked at the cane she still held before laying it back down at her side.

"You know, Cuddy is going to kill you for singing that song." She whispered.

Gab cracked one eye open to look over at her friend silently for a moment before a grin touched her face. Her voice muffled behind the mask.

"So worth it. I did good right?"

Reaching out, Jess pushed some of Gabs hair back from her arm before moving closer, resting her cheek against her friends shoulder, her hand grabbing the others tightly, letting her thumb brush along the others knuckles.

"You did great House."  
**  
*******************


	6. Glitter Ties and Witches Hats

"Where's Gab?"

House looked back over to Wilson with a blink, seeing his best friend rubbing his hands together nervously. "I heard she had to go take some alone time."

"Is she okay?"

"Don't know, don't care. Get in the game here Wilson! We're next!"

It had been an hour into the talent show and so far, it was a promising night. Donations were coming by the hand full, parents smiled in delight as their children dance or performed on stage. Even Gabs little performance caused a little up roar with the teen life in the crowed, leading to some to tell Cuddy that the next time they had another show, Gab HAD to be the opening act again.

Wilson was pacing behind the closed curtain. His face beat red. His hair was slightly messy, due to his fingers sliding threw them time and time again in worry, His eyes were wide in fear and his body trembling in nervs. House normally would take this scene and use it to mock his friend endlessly for the rest of the year.

But for some reason, he found his best friend to be very adorable.

Chuckling to himself, he watched Wilson pace, muttering the song over and over again, making sure he had every word, every tone correct.

"I-I can't do this House! Its crazy! Its embarrassing!"

"Really? I think of it more as a nice dash of cold water in ones groin."

"My point! We should tell Cuddy we can't do it. Say your in to much pain! Yeah! O-Or I can say I'm sick, strep throat! She'll believe me right?"

"Nope."

Wilson's face fell and soon was covered by his sweating hands. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to go home, he wanted to curl under the covers in his bed. He didn't want to face the crowed out there. Secretly he had hoped that some would get bored and leave, letting him perform to a small group of people but for some reason, all the acts performed were very well done and everyone was having such a good time, they didn't want to leave.

That and some had found out he was performing with House to a duet piece that was made for chicks. No one would miss that.

"I-I can't do this. Its maddness, how could Cuddy do this to me!"

"Hey, if you had just said no or even tried to change her mind, then you wouldn't be in this mess. Pick your balls back up and get over it. Besides I got something that will take your mind off this."

"Do I even want to know what it is?" Wilson muttered lowering his arms. Looking up, He frowned when he noticed his best friend grinning. With a chuckle, House whipped out a small package from his coat, casting Wilson into silence.

"Lets call it... a good luck token."

Wilson stared at the wrapped gift shocked for a moment before looking up to his friends eyes. House... never got him a gift before. Well not a wrapped one. What was his plan? House always had something up his sleeve but inside, Wilson felt a burst of warmth hit and a small voice whispered into his ear.

HIS House... got him a gift.

House almost blushed at the tender smile Wilson gave. It was breath taking. If that all it took to sweep Wilson off his feet then House would buy him a gift every day... well every other week.

"This isn't like you." Wilson chuckled, taking the gift from Houses hand. He didn't want to open it, it just wanted to feel it, to hug it. House had took the time to pick out something for him and wrapped it so neatly with a black bow.

"Eh, doing a duet to a chick song isn't like me either but hey. Its almost a new year!"

Wilson only chuckled, finally the eagerness to unwrap got control and his fingers began to rip the paper apart. His heart raced at the thought. What did House get for him?

His heart stopped.

With wide eyes, his fingers picked up the hidden object, the item House had 'thoughtfully' picked out. A tie.

A glittering... bright pink.....tie...

"Your kidding." He stated bewildered causing his friend to laugh. "Nope, you have to wear that for our song."

"What?! I am not wearing this! Its ugly!"

"Oh and half the ties you wear is acceptable? Put it on! Your Glinda!!"

"I'm NOT wearing this House!" Wilson shoved the tie back into his friends chest. "The ties I wear are at least meant for men, This House, THIS Doesn't scream man!"

House took the tie and chuckled shaking his head. Looping his cane into the crook of his arm, he wrapped the tie quickly around Wilson neck and while he began to fuss, House began to remove the tie that was already done. "Come now, I spent a good five minutes looking for it. I paid for it, with MY own money! You have to wear it."

"House stop it, your going to wrinkle my ti- House! I'm not wearin-Get your fingers out of there!!"

House pulled his fingers out from under Wilson shirt, grinning devilishly at the now flushed Wilson. His face was red and his chest rose and fell with his huffs. He looked so cute flustered.

"Come on Wilson....for me?"

Wilson glared up at the man, he could keep saying no and fighting him but House wouldn't back down. Not if it mean Wilson's embarrassment. With a sigh of defeat, he let House remove his old tie and begin to knot the new one. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I can't believe its not butter! Look how smoothly it glides into place!"

Wilson covered his face with his hands again as House finished up. House took great care not to mess up Wilson's shirt, pulling his collar up before tucking it over the straps. Once done, he pulled his hands away, letting his fingers brush along his shoulders. Wilson lowered his arms helplessly to his side, glaring still up at his friend. House only smiled, taking his cane back into his hand.

"You look good Wilson."

"Thanks, that means alot coming from you." He muttered looking away. "Oh dont be such a downer, here. Will this make you feel better?"

Wilson looked back up to watch his best friend limp away to the side of the stage, only to return with an object in which he shoved onto his own head.

Wilson could not hold it in.

Laughing out, Wilson covered his mouth with his hand at the sight of House grinning, wearing a black witches hat.

They both laughed. Wilson couldn't stop the grinning that came from his face. Oddly enough, seeing House acting...not like himself, but more carefree and childish, almost acting like how he was before his leg. It touched Wilson and made him smile.

"Its time your guys."

They both turned to look at Lisa, who only rose a brow.

"I wont ask."

"It would be best." House agreed before walking to the center on the stage. Being given his head set, he slipped it onto his ear while Wilson nervously did the same. "H-House." Wilson muttered.

House only sighed before stomping his cane on the floor. "If your nervous, just picture everyone in their underwear.... I'm sure some are picturing it on you already." Wilson blushed but House only smirked, "Then again, I bet half the people out there already saw you in your underwear, or none at all. Dirty nurses."

"House this is NOT helping me!" He hissed, hearing Cuddy take her spot outside the curtain and announcing the next performance. House pressed his lips a little before turning to the side. Grabbing Wilsons chin, he pulled his friends head towards his own.

"Wilson! James look at me." Those brown orbs widen and stared up into his own. They showed the fear, the nervous. Wilson was scared to perform, scared about the mocking and the jokes. Sighing a little, House whispered, pressing his thumb roughly against his friends chin.

"If you feel nervous, just look at me." Wilson began to speak but House only tugged his chin, "Just look at me and no one else. Just like at my apartment, no one else is here. Just us, you, me and the music. Just keep my eye contact and you'll be fine. Got it?"

The feel of Houses fingers on him, oddly enough, he started to feel better. Closing his eyes a little, he had the sudden urge to nuzzle into House palm, to enjoy the warmth he felt but he was snapped back into attention when he heard the crowed begin to clap.

"Looks like we're up."

Wilson nodded before turning towards the curtains. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. He had been preparing for this all week. Make sure he was in tune, make sure he didn't miss a beat, make sure he didn't forget the words, the movements. Keep count, keep an eye on where House was. So many things rushing threw his head he thought he would pass out.

But House touched his wrist lightly in a gentle squeeze, his voice whispering out.

"Stop thinking.. You'll be fine. I'm right behind you."

Opening his eyes a little, he looked over his shoulder, back at his friend who kept his eyes forward, his face covered in focus yet his hand held onto him gently. Bowing his head a little, Wilson pulled his hand, letting his fingers touch Houses own, giving them a gentle squeeze back.

Looking back forward, he curled his fingers into Houses again a little more tightly as the curtains began to part.

"Lets get this over with."

**  
*************************


	7. For Good, For Bad

******************************

The curtain opened.

Lights flashed and spot lights shined on the two.

Wilson had his back half turned to the crowed, his arm out reached slightly to House who had his head down, the witches hat covering his eyes, letting his mouth be seen by the crowds eyes.

Some chuckled at the sight of the hat but others stayed quiet, they wanted to know where this was going. They wanted to know what House would do to ruin this song.

A lone pair of eyes in the back wanted to know, why House held Wilson's wrist to gently.

_"I'm Limited..."_ House voice whispered, the speakers letting the crowed lean forward, their eyes wide. Music began to play, gentle, soft, perhaps flutes. But House's voice was so light, so winded, it sounded like he was....

_"Just look at me- I'm limited."_ Rising his head a little, his blue eyes looked to Wilsons, seeing those brown orbs glow in the light with such warmth. It made a small smile touch Houses lips, his hand raising Wilsons wrist slowly.

"_And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do... Wilson." _

Wilson heart sank a little, he knew it was a song but the look, the sound of Houses voice wanted to bring tears to his eyes. House took a step back, his arm stretched out, as if wanting to hold onto Wilson a little bit longer. _"Now its up to you, for the both of us."_

Wilson reached and grasped Houses hand lightly only to have those fingers go limp and slip away as his friends voice sang out lightly, limping himself back.

_"Now its up to 'you'....."_

The music began to grow, getting louder and Wilson turned slowly to the crowed. All those eyes staring at him, watching him. Bringing his hand to his chest that held Houses so, he grasped his own wrist tightly, letting his eyes sink to the floor.  
_  
"I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason." _

Closing his eyes he took another step forward to the crowed, his arms opening, singing to them, his voice tender, light. He had a great speaking voice but when he sang, it was like he was trying to sway their hearts. Convince them.  
_  
"Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led....to those." _

He lowered his arms a little turning a little bit, letting his eyes glance over his shoulder to his friend, who stayed away. "_Who helped us most to grew.. if we let them."_ Hugging himself a little, he looked back to the floor, making House squeeze his cane tightly. _"And if we help them in return."  
_  
His voice got louder as he pushed away, walking along the stage, his hand falling to his chest, battling with himself. _"Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but..."  
_  
Turning around, turning his back to the crowd, he looked up, a smile touching his face.

_"But I know I'm who I am today, Because.."_ He lifted his arm out, reaching for House, his words coming out with more ease, as thou it was meant to be said, as thou it were true.  
_  
" I knew you..."  
_  
Turning a little, his arm sweeped over his head slowly, his eyes glancing up to the lights.

_"Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood..."_

Lowering his arms to his side, he took a few steps back, finding himself wanting to be back at Houses side. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better?"

_"But because I knew you.."_ Looking back over his shoulder, seeing House staring at him so, he smiled his childish smile, his hands finding themselves positioned on his hips, like all the other times he spoke with House. His trademark, his stances.

His Wilson.  
_  
"I have been changed... for good." _

The crowed murred a little, but no one dared laugh. It was strange and yet, mystical. Even thou some of the people knew this song, even thou some knew the two guys on stage. They all had one thing on their mind,

Was this truly... an act?

The music softened a little before growing louder. House watched Wilson, watched those cheek bones give a hint of red under the lights but seeing that true smile. His smile. Looking away, he moved forward, closer, each step clicking on the floor to his cane.

_"It well may be  
That we will never meet again..." _

Stopping an arms length from his friends side, he looked out into the crowed, settling his cane before him. _"In this life time, so let me say before we part."_

Foremen rose a brow a little, whistling out a little while 13 shock her head in disbelief. They knew their boss was talented in all keys of music but his voice, it was so deep, so soothing. He could seduce anyone with those notes he sang if he really tried.

_"So much of me...."_ Pressing his lips a little, he lifted his hand, staring at his palm lightly, seeing the rough skin, his proof of his never ending use of his cane. _"Is made of what I learned from you..You'll be with me." _

Bowing his head, letting the rim of his hat cover his eyes back in shadow, he sang out louder, his hand touching his chest, his fingers spreading. _"Like a hand print on my heart."_

A sudden movement Made House jerk a little. Wilson had stepped closer and reached for his hat, pushing it back up, letting their eyes met. They stared, House slightly shocked from the break in their rehearse steps. _"And now whatever way our stories end..." _

Breaking his own steps, he reached out, taking Wilsons hand lightly, his thumb brushing along his palm, his fingers squeezing those knuckles tightly.  
_  
"I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..."_

Letting go, House took a step forward to the crowed. Pointing his cane out, his voice growing out, singing out, leaving some the watchers in still shock.  
_  
"Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood."_

Placing his cane back onto the stage, he gave a light shrug muttering, _"Who can say if I've been changed for the better?"_

Looking back to the ground, he sighed lightly. He loved Wilson, this song was hitting to close to home. "_Because I knew you..."_

A hand touched his shoulder jarring him, letting the corner of his eye see Wilson pop back into view, standing beside him, where he always was, squeezing his shoulder lightly, whispered back._ "Because I knew you." _

Turning his head to face his friend, they both stared at once another, singing out, those voice mixing, blending like lovers to a dance.  
_  
"I have been changed for good."  
_  
His shoulder moved, getting Wilson to let go as he looked away, back to the crowed, his free hand slipping into his jeans pocket.  
_  
"And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for.."_

Wilson followed the same suit, slipping his hands into his coat pockets. Standing beside his friend like he did every day, watching him, listening.

_"But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share.."_

House chuckled at Wilsons voice, hearing it shake a little. There was a little truth in their words. Looking back, they both grinned and sang out together, their eyes dancing in the light with pure fun, with delight...even love.

_"And none of it seems to matter anymore!!"_

They didn't need to dance, they didn't need to move. They could just stand there and sing, just as they were doing now and it would touch alot of hearts and souls. It wasn't in their moves that the crowed could see, that Cuddy could hear the emotions. No. It was their voice, it was their body language. And to Lucas's whisper.

It was their eyes.

So side by side they sang together. Not touching, not brushing, but they locked eyes and it was almost as intimate as if they were holding hands.

_"Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood"_

"Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
like seed by a bird  
in the woods\" 

They both paused, House moved a little, his tiny step bringing him closer to Wilsons side, only to have Wilson look away and do the same, bring their arms closer, just an air brush away from touching. Together, they sang lightly, their voice whispered, light, Chase wondered if they both had forgotten they were performing in front a room filled with people.  
_  
"Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better.."_

Wilson bowed his head a little smiling, bumping his shoulder lightly against Houses,

_"Because I knew you...."  
_  
House chuckled before raising his arm dramatically, giving a little head bow to Wilson causing his friend to laugh out as House sang out.

_"Because I knew you..."_

House stood back up straight when Wilson reached out and touched his arm, giving it a squeeze, whispering.

_"Because... I knew you."_

Looking to Wilsons hand, the touch burning threw Houses sleeve to his flesh, they both sang out lengthy. _"Because I knew you... I have been changed..."_

Slowly, unsure. House rose his hand to his arm, his fingers shaking a little before they slowly covered Wilsons own. Wilson tilted his head back, looking up at his friend questionably, but blushed when House just bowed his head own, pressing his chin into Wilsons forehead, his lips touching those thick locks of hair. But Wilson only smiled under him warmly, letting his eyes close, his fingers moving, lacing into Houses own as he held on tightly, whispering out into the air around them, both their voices mixing, both their voices blending.

No one could mistake it. If this was an act, it was very well played out.

_"For good..."_

Their voices held out with the gentle fading tunes of the song before it ended and even then. They did not part. Close to each other they stood, Houses face buried into Wilsons hair while Wilson held his hand, all but nuzzling under his chin.

No one clapped, they all were struck amazed and bewildered. Some did not want to ruin the moment and fear a single sound would cause the two to part. Sudden someone stood and clapped, followed by another. Soon the room began to ring out in applause and shouts.

That was the best ending to a talent show.  
**  
************************

Jessica stared in dismay, hearing the deafening applaud.

"Told you."

She turned slowly, her eyes wide and filled with pain. Gab leaned her shoulder against the door frame, her eyes half open in her bored expression, watching the stage that held the topic. Gab looked tired, sore, but she could see it, pass those emotionless eyes, deep down she saw the hurt and the relief that now she had her answer.

Looking back, Jessica squeezed her fingers into her palm. Listening to Gabs dress that she still wore russle around her form, dragging along the floor as she approached her friends side.

Greg and Wilson stood on stage, having ended their duet. Everyone was amused for the mere fact that Wilson talked his best friend into singing with him... not only that, but the most cheesiest song. The fact they sang did not leave everyone speechless, no it was their interactions...

The song was over and yet, they stayed close. So close that if Wilson tilted his head just right, his cheek would rest upon Gregs shoulder. But Greg went further and pressed his chin into Wilsons forehead, burying his lips into those thick locks of chestnut hair. They didn't look like best friends, no they looked like secret lovers...

"Told you so..." Gabs voice whispered. Jessica shock her head, feeling a hand touch her shoulder, giving a tight squeeze. How could this be any worse? Gab should be the one in disbelief and pain. Before them, the simple little act Greg and Wilson displayed on stage just rubbed into Gabs face that Wilson in fact... loved Greg far more, even if Wilson didn't relies it yet. Jessica should be consoling Gab, she should be holding onto her shoulder and giving her strength. But it was turned, Jessica was the one who suffered, who needed Gab to grab her and tell her it was going to be okay.

Why?

Because she failed again.

Covering her face, she let out a deep sigh, feeling the tears swell. All she wanted, all she prayed for was to help Gab finally find someone to love. Someone to take care of her, someone to make her smile like before.

She found the person, she found James and she put all her efforts into pushing them together. Sure it was hard, since Greg liked Gab as well, liking the idea of sleeping with his own alter ego. But Jessica was finally proud and so filled with joy knowing she finally was able to give Gab something that would make her happy...

But she failed again. James loved Greg far more and no matter how much Jessica tried, how much she willed it. He would never see Gab as his only star, but just another speck of dust that limped idly around his sun... around his Greg.

"I'm sorry." Jessica whispered, tears kissing their way down her cheeks. Tonight was suppose to be a great night, filled with love and laughter. A strong nudge made her sniffle. Fingers touched her chin, lifting her head. Lowering her own hands from her face, she looked up to Gab, watching her friend smile down at her sadly. Gabs fingers held her chin lightly before they reached up and brushed away the tears that trailed her cheek. Bowing her head, Jess closed her eyes at the feel of Gabs cheek pressing onto the top of her head, feeling the warm puffs of hair that left her lips.

"Lets go home."

Reaching up, her fingers touched Gabs hand that touched her face still. Curling tight, holding on as she whispered, "Looks like we're room mates again... Hope you don't mind a hotel room." She felt her friend shake her head, making her frown confused. "... I want to go back home. Our home.." Tilting her head up, she saw the need in Gabs eyes, the plea. Gab wanted to leave this world. Jessica gave a nod of understanding, she could not have James, why would she stay in their world? With a deep breath, she nodded, whispering lightly. "Alright... Come on." With a gentle tug on Jess hand, they made their way out as the first hint of fading applauds. Holding Jessicas hand lightly, her free hand gripping her cane tightly, Gab looked back one last time.

A pair of confused blue orbs met her own. Greg looked at her from his spot on stage, watching her, studying her. Gab narrowed her eyes. Greg knew this love, the need to have James at his side and have James only need him. He knew he was ruining Gabs and James relationships, but just like those ex wives. House did it again but this time, Gab could see it. He was regretting this.

So he watched Gab, a plea in his eyes as he held onto James hand that laid so gentle on his chest, over his beating heart. James didn't realize the love Greg had for him, perhaps he never will but Greg... being as stubborn and selfish, even foolish, would not let him go.

Not even to his own counterpart.

With a tilt of her head, Gab let go of all the pain she felt and gave him a gentle nod. She knew what this meant.

The out come was not going to be pretty.


	8. You or Me

Gentle notes played to the empty room, slow.... sluggish.

Each notes echoing out, growing lower and lower in its tune. Gab sat on the piano bench that still lingered on the empty stage, her fingers rolling idly along the white keys. Dressed back in her regular get up, she had her thick winter coat on, a dark navy blue scarf wrapped limp around her neck, laying limp along her back.

The on lookers were all gone, placed back in their rooms or back in their cold cars to drive back home to their warm holiday filled homes. Cuddy had ordered the piano to be moved tomorrow due to the lack of time. It was late and everyone was tired. So Gab sat alone upon the stage, testing each key to her liking before slowly she began to play. Her fingers moved gracefully along each key, playing out slowly the song she was 'suppose' to sing.

The empty room did not clap for her nor did she hear any nose of movement. She was truly alone. Lost to her own thoughts, the events of the day weighing down on her. Her leg hurt, her vicodin doing nothing to stop the pulsing nerves. Thou, as stupid as it sounded, her heart did not hurt as bad as she thought it would.

She had just witnessed the beginning of her broken relationship with Wilson. Something that hasn't even reached the max level. Reality? She had lost the battle even before it began.

Closing her eyes a little, she played, singing out lightly to herself. "When I was young, I fell in love. I asked my sweetheart, "What lies ahead, will we have rainbows day after day?" Guess what my sweeheart said..."

She stopped the notes for a moment before frowning, moving the tip of her fingers to lightly play the keys to 'you can't always get what you want' by the rolling stones. But as soon as she ended the main chorus she stopped, letting her fingers stay in place. She felt.....nothing...

"House?"

She didn't look up, she just kept focus on the keys. The next note, it was right under her fingers. What was the next verse? Soft foot steps approached her and lightly she began to play, random notes, linking one by one into a gentle stream of music in til the person whom spoke stood before the stage.

"House come on. We need to go get your stuff."

Letting her hands finally slip, spilling into her lap, she turned her head a little to look upon Jessica, watching her friend smile hopefully to her. Dressed in her own coat, pulling her leather gloves over her fingers for the blistering cold outside. They stared at one another, no words could heal the wound that seem to ooz from them both. Even thou oddly enough, Gab felt nothing. No pain, no sorrow.

"Come on." Jess reached out her gloved covered hand, offering her strength to get Gab up and going. This world, so familiar yet so different. It carried all the joy Gab had in life and too carried pain. Letting out a deep sigh, she nodded before standing up, ignoring the offered hand. Taking her cane instead, she began to walk, Jess quickly following behind, joining in her step.

"It'll be okay Gab." She offered, shoving her hands deep into her coat pockets. Gab only tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling, her bangs brushing before her half opened eyes. "I know." Looking back, she gave Jess a smile before muttering, limping her way out from the room.

"I know but even so, I still dont like the outcome."  
**  
******************************

Greg walked in on the middle of Gabs packing.

He didn't say a word, he didn't have too. Her gaze told him enough.

She looked at him, empty and silent. Like she had nothing else to hold onto. Greg stared at her and with a numbing feeling spreading along his gut, he limped away, needing to do something, drink something.

The only sounds that greeted him that whole night was the clicking Gabs items as she packed them away and the idly sounds of his tv. He wanted to say he was sorry, but deep down he wasn't. He wanted James, he was more shocked then anything to see Gab give up. He really thought she would turn around and rise up to his level and fight him for his best friend. But she only backed down and gave up. Why?

Shuffle foot steps greeting his ears making him turn, the bottle of beer slipping from his lips. Gab made her way over to the couch, settling herself down on her end. She sighed deeply, rubbing her sore shoulders. Greg waited for her to say something, anything. But she only kept quiet, listening to the tv. Looking away, he reached out and offered her his drink, a brow raised. She stared at it for a moment before taking it from his fingers, raising it to her own lips.

"Wheres Jessica?" He began, letting his eyes stare at the muted t.v. before them.

"Waiting for me at her apartment." Gab answered boredly.

"Do you hate me?" He cut straight to the chase.

She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. "Nope." Keeping her eyes forward, she handed the bottle back. He stared at it, taking it from her fingers but before she could pull away, he snatched her wrist with his free hand. "Why not?" She looked at him then, annoyed, her head tilted back. "Whats the point?"

His fingers squeezed her wrist tightly before pulling it close, making her lean towards him. "I thought you would fight me for James." He muttered, watching her scoot closer, to keep herself from falling face first into his lap. "You thought wrong." She hissed back, her eyes narrowing. She tugged her arm but he only kept tight, keeping her in front of him. He needed to understand, why wasn't she fighting? Why wasn't she giving a damn.

"You dont love James do you?"

Her lips gave a twitch before she let out a snort, her free hand pushing into the couches back, pushing herself closer. "Oh no. I love James." She whispered, watching Greg lean back away from her, puzzlement in his eyes.

"Then why aren't you fighting me? Spiking my drinks with laxatives? Telling James I'm gay? Hell, why are you not calling the gay hookers hot line and telling them to give me a lap dance in the middle of my office in front of my team?"

"You would enjoy that to much." She pointed out, making him snarl.

"Why?" He asked again.

Her eyes narrowed to him then, her lips pressed. "I love James, almost as much as you love him."

"But you don't love him enough to fight." He muttered.

She gave a short nod, pushing herself to move away but he kept her at his side.

"Then who is?"

She went still, keeping her eyes lowered to the ground. Her arm tugged but still, he would not let go. "Who do you love enough to fight for?"

"You know Greg. Only one of us can be happy."

He frowned at that information, "That doesn't answer my question."

"It does." She muttered, "Look Greg. Laure briefed me on some info she found out. and as much as I hate following rules, this one is hard to jump over."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Only one of us can have Wilson." She claimed. "We are the same Greg but our choices that we make that will change our own life, selfish choices you and I pick that will either ruin our life or make more bearable, whatever we pick, the opposite happens."

"You just said you didn't love James." He stated confused.

"Only one of us can have Wilson." She whispered again. "We both love Wilson, we both will fight for Wilson. The only difference... Only one of us will be able to have it."

They sat their in silence, Gab watching Greg as he sorted through her words. His eyes went wide slowly as the pieces slowly started to come together

Gab was Greg, she felt everything he felt, she knew everything he knew.

_'Only one can have Wilson'_

"So who will it be?" Gab whispered, tugging her arm free from his limp hand.

"If I have James..." Greg whispered, his eyes slowly trailing up along Gabs body, meeting her cold eyes. "If he loved me back.."

"In my world, Jessica will never be mine. Like I said Greg." She pushed herself back up onto her feet, her fist closed. "Only one of us can have Wilson."

He watched her limp away, his body limp.

"Who will take that selfish step first. You or me."  
**  
**************************


	9. Replacement

*****************  
**  
Wilson jumped when his office door slammed open.

"Alright lover boy!" Gab boasted half heartily, causing on lookers to stop and look worried. Gab pressed her hand to her chest dramatically, leaning heavily on the door frame.

"It is now Five and I'm here, even thou I would 'love' to go home and sleep with a good bottle of slugger, the idea of waking up tomorrow with no waffles chills my very core."

Wilson looked at Gab shocked still, lowering his file. "What... are you talking about?"

Gab lowered her arm, her brow raised. "Its five. Friday?" Wilson still looked blank causing Gab to flinch and roll her hands in the air, trying to make Wilson follow along. "Remember?? You told me last week we had to leave at five in order to be on time foooorrrr??"

Wilson knitted his brows as he thought, his fingers tapping the desk. "For..."

"The Opera you moron!" Gab sighed, slapping her forehead. "You told me last week you got the tickets and the hotel suite as a early Christmas gift and I told you I didn't want to go, but YOU knew full well that I DID want to go so you would feel all manly and mighty and force me along with promises of waffles in bed, remember now??"

Gab watched with a smile at the realization fell over him. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped, soon his hands lifted in shock before his voice gasped, "Thats tonight?!"

"If you want to be detailed, its in two more hours, so lets get going! I still need that hour to sex myself out and what not. Women right?" She chuckled, but Wilson didn't move to get his coat and follow after. Her smile left her lips as he shock his head, his fingers rolling threw his hair.

"Wilson, lets go." She egged on again.

"Oh god, Gab I forgot."

"Hey, I forget crap too, like this morning I forgot I had to tell Foremen our latest case was allergic to meatloaf only to have the guy go into shock when the nurse served him his lunch. You live and learn now lets MOVE." She turned and began to walk but she didn't hear the rushed feet at her wake.

Turning back, she watched Wilson stand behind his desk, his hand covering his mouth. "Wilson, if you dont explain to me why your not skipping your merry little ass down this hallway I'm going to go to your apartment and cut all your pants to 'assless chaps'."

He looked up at her then, his lips pressed. "I'm sorry Gab. I really forgot the Opera was tonight. I can't go."

Her arms drop to her side, her own face showing shock. "What do you mean you can't go? You planned this!"

He bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I know! But something came up and I have to go somewhere tonight. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Your going over to Gregs arn't you?"

Her eyes narrowed at the guilt that washed over James face. After that night, the Talent Show. Wilson been spending more and more time with Greg, slowly leaving Gab behind. Their lunch dates were all but gone and their nightly visits were slowly melting away like a ice cube in a fire.

Wilson only gave a tender smile before walking over. "Nothing gets past you Gab." He approached her, his hands taking her shoulders. She bowed her head and looked away when he dipped his head to kiss her, letting his lips touch the tip of her head. "Greg got tickets to a monster truck showing tonight, VIP, its the last showing of it. I can book the opera tickets again for next week, their not going anywhere."

Gab only muttered under her breath causing Wilson to frown. But with a grin he tapped his fingers against her chin making her look up to him. "Why dont you take Jessica? Have a girls night out, you haven't spent much time with her lately right? It'll be my treat!"

Gab's body slumped a little into the door frame, her eyes closing a little to the marble floor. "I guess. I haven't abused her as much as I should." Wilson smiled, happy with the new plans. With a nod, he ran his palms along her arms, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her back. "You'll have fun. I'll call you later to check up on you."

"I'm not five." She muttered into his shoulder, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, I know."

His pager rang making him let her go. Unhocking it from his belt loop, he looked at the number sighing before muttering. "Crap, I'm needing in the ICU. I'm sorry about tonight Gab, I'll make it up to you." With a quick kiss to her cheek, Wilson took his coat from his rack and took off down the hall, leaving her behind.

Watching him walk away, Gab tilted her head back, letting her body slump back. Her face showed nothing, no expression, but her fingers curled into her cane tightly. She may not show it, but she felt it. She needed to leave, she needed to go back home.

She needed to leave before this place killed her...

* * *

"I can't."

"Oh come on!"

Gab knocked her head against the glass window she stood before, aiming straight into the now worried looking children. Jessica sighed, reaching up stopping Gab before she cause the children to panic. "I'm on call tonight. I can't leave just for a silly Opera."

"Music Man is NOT silly! Its emotionally and the story line is wonderful and its damn funny to see men looking gay on stage!

Jessica only glared before turning away, making her exit only to have Gab follow quickly. "Call in sick Jess, come on! It'll be a girls night, just me and you, we haven't had one in like two weeks!"

"Well Gab you wanted to go home!" Jessica snapped, turning around, pausing her friend in her steps. "The solution to that puzzle isn't going to fall from the sky like you think it will, you have to dig for it and thats What I've been doing! Sorry if my need to get us back home because you can't stand to be here is butting into our 'girl time' but you need to grow up! You either help me or just leave me alone so I can't figure this out!"

"Jess."

Jessica slumped her shoulders sighing, her thick hair falling over her shoulder. "Gab...I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out." Looking back over, she gave her a small smile, her brown eyes glowing in guilt. "But I can't go tonight. Let's do something tomorrow kay?"

Gab pressed her lips and gave a little nod, watching her friend nod back before leaving, going back to her work. Gab was left alone again.

"... Great. What now?"

*****************************  
**  
"Woah! Did you see that?!"

House laughed out, waving his clutched fist in the air as one truck rammed into another, music blaring into his ears. Picking up his drink, he looked over to Wilson grinning, seeing his friend watch with wide eyes, shouting out with every impact.

Looking back, House relaxed in his seat, enjoying the show, the services and delight of having Wilson at his side again.

When it was over, They walked out together laughing, Wilson waved his hands in the air in excitement, his voice booming in his need to recap everything that had fallen before them and House was all but happy to listen and laugh. Reaching the car, House took another bit of his cotton candy, which he got Wilson to buy, before muffling out, "Wanna head back to my place?" Wilson nodded as he unlocked the door. "Yeah, just let me call Gab real quick."

"Awww, isn't that cute. You gonna tell Mommy you're staying the night with me?"

"I'm not staying the night and shut up."

Greg only chuckled slipping into the car, letting Wilson stand outside with his phone.

Greg leaned back inside, taking another mouthful of his candy treat. He should feel bad about tonight, he knew Wilson was suppose to take Gab to the Opera. He knew he shouldn't have busted into Wilsons office earlier that day and showed him the tickets and all but pushed him into agreeing to go. But hey, it was not all his fault. He could of said no, Wilson could of refused and went out with his girlfriend.

Licking his thumb slowly, he looked to his side, seeing Wilsons body standing there still, waiting for his call to be picked up. '_Besides_' Greg thought, his eyes narrowing.

'_Gab didn't fight for him. So Wilson was all his for the taking_.'

************************************  
**  
"_Don't_ answer it."

Gab gasped, her back arching from the wrinkled sheets. Her fingers curled in on themselves, just inches away from her singing phone. Sweat covered her bare skin, her hair tossed and spilled along the stain sheets she laid on.

Her body jerked with every thrust, her muscles squeezing, her skin burning. The sounds of skin upon skin, the pants that left her lips and struggled moans couldn't cover the sound of her ringing phone.

"It'll stop." Her guest grunted, his body bearing down on her. Her muscles protested and tightened, her thighs trembling in their need to move, but they were locked, pressing down towards her shoulders by those golden strong shoulders, his hands touching her, tracing her, holding her down. She cried out again, her head turning away from her phone that laid on the floor beside them, dancing in her pants pocket.

The music stopped, but only for a moment before a chime went off. Signaling a voice mail was attached. She looked back towards the edge, towards the area her phone laid only to have her chin grabbed and her face pulled back. Hot air touched her chin as lips hovered above her own. "Pay attention." He huffed, his hips pressing closer, sinking himself deeper into her, making her flinch, one of her hands reaching up, sinking into his hair, pulling him down to a hungry kiss, crushing their teeth together, letting their tongue mix and fight one another for submitting.

Breaking away, he pushed himself back to his knees, his hands steady, holding tight as they snatched up one of Gabs ankles and gripping the back of her knee, he lifted her up a little more, pulling her closer, meeting his thrusts, his grinds, grinning in victory when she cried out, her arms reaching above her head to grab the headboard.

"Dont fight me." He whispered, making her glare up at him weakly. "Shut up." She panted, only to twitch and whimper out, her nails sinking into the board, wanting to break it off. She felt one of her legs be set free, wrapping it around his hips, egging him on. His hand went down, slipping between their bodies to touch her, to rub her, making her voice rip out in a weak moan. Her wet muscles were tightening, milking him, squeezing him, telling him she was close.

"Come for me House." He purred. She shock her head, trying to hold it off but his fingers wouldn't let her. With a curse, her body broke and like a broken dam, the heat that was built up, the pleasure, the need rushed out from her abused body, leaving her drained and whimpering with every pulse.

Chase smiled to himself before letting her go, planting his hands beside her hips,

As soon as her got her breath back, his back muscle tightened and he began to move again, taking his pleasure, taking sweet pride and sick bliss of hearing Gab whimper and protest to his rough movements, following her in his own climax.

* * *

Wiping his mouth, Chase looked over at Gab as she reached for her phone, digging it out from her clothing pile. Lowering his wine glass, he rested against the pillows, his body drained, trying to gain back its lost energy. He was surprised to end up where he was.

He was pulling his coat on in the locker room back at the hospital. He planned of calling his wife to find out if she had to work late or not, when a sound stopped him.

Someone was crying.

Normally he would just ignore and leave but something made him follow. Rounding the corner, he stopped shocked to find Gab sitting on one of the wooden benches, her face buried in her faces. Her shoulders trembled, struggling. Chase pressed his lips and told himself to leave her alone. But something inside of him told him not too.

Once she noticed he was there, she looked up at him with her red rimmed blue eyes, her lips a snarl. She barked at him to go away but he only stood there. She looked so pained. She wore the same expression when her thigh 'suit' broke. He didn't know what caused her to cry, he didn't want to know. Pushing his hair back a little, he looked away and offered.

_"Wanna go grab a drink?"_

Gab sat there silent for a moment, her hands wiping away the traces of tears from her face. With a deep breath, she gave a nod, taking his hand when he offered to help her up. They had made it to the elevators when Gab asked him.

_"Do you like musicals?"_

One thing lead to another and Chase found himself in a suit sitting next to Gab as they watched 'The Music Man' an opera he wouldn't be caught dead seeing. Not fully understanding why he agreed to come to this performance. As soon as it was done, Gab told him he could go back home to his little wife, saying she had a suite already booked for her. When he asked her why did she book a room by herself when she could just go home, she muttered,

_'I wasn't suppose to be alone but James had better things to do then me.'  
_  
and with that, she walked away, entering the hotel lobby, leaving him outside watching. He didn't know what possessed him to pick up his phone and call his wife, what made him lie to her and tell her he was out with his friends. He didn't understand why he rushed inside and chased Gab down, taking her arm, stopping her.

He didn't say anything to her and she didn't ask him. They simply looked at each other in silence. A mere moment and Gab simply took his hand in her own and tugged him to follow and together, they entered her suite and together, they went back to their old habits.

"How long before your wife begins to worry?"

Gab question shock him out of his daze. With a shrug, he looked to the night stand sighing at the clock. "A few more hours. How long before your boyfriend starts calling the cops?"

Lifting up her phone, she shock it lightly at him with a smile that held no warmth. "He's staying over at Gregs, wont even know I'm gone til tomorrow night." Tossing the phone back onto her pile of clothes, she sighed. Tucking the sheets more around her, she simply sat, her back to him.

He was risking a lot, but Chase reached over and grabbed the sheet she hugged, pulling her back. She muttered a protest but he was stronger then her. With a few tugs, he tucked her in his arms, letting her rest of his chest. She fought a little, but her empty body gave up and let her go limp in his arms, pillowing her head against his shoulder.

"How about I order room service." He whispered, "Its being charged to his card right? Lets get some more drinks and go for round two."

Lifting her head a little, she rose a brow at him. "How many rounds you planning on getting from me?"

He grinned, "Honestly? I want to see if we can beat our old record."

"...You want to go six times?"

"Better late then never, where is the phone?" She let him go as he reached across, digging up the late night menu.

"What about Cameron?" She asked lightly, sitting up slowly.

Chase paused a little when he touched the hotel phone, his eyes half closed. Picking it up, he hit the room service key, looking over his shoulder to her, giving her a tender smile.

"She wont call the cops in til tomorrow morning. I have plenty of time."


End file.
